


2019: Salvation Rises

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Salvation has been built but Kara is drowning in the guilt over the deaths from the Reaver attack at hope... until Diana helps clear the air.





	2019: Salvation Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the votes are no.
> 
> Alex:38 votes.
> 
> Lena: 36
> 
> This is getting close lol, hope you enjoy this part.

Lena, Alex and the survivors pulled up to a safe spot not long afterwards, Alex regained consciousness and was worried about Kara, she looked everywhere among the survivors and there was no sign of her.

Soon though Diana pulled up in the truck and she carried out an unconscious and heavily bleeding Kara from the passenger seat “I need a medic!!!” Diana screamed as she carried Kara towards the medics who were treating the wounded survivors.

Alex and Lena felt sick at the amount of blood Kara was losing and they were beginning to think the worst, they never thought Kara would be back in this situation again.

The survivors moved from place to place as the medics worked to keep Kara stable before they settled down in one spot which was an old base where they could settle.

Kara was still unconscious and Alex and Lena was sitting with her holding her hands, neither was willing to let go of Kara’s hand just yet.

Alex gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze and Lena did the same, she knew Kara was in love with Alex but she hoped that Kara held feelings for her too.

Hell, she was even willing to share Kara with Alex if it was an option, Lena did not want to make Kara choose between her and Alex.

Alex though was not willing to share though, she hated sharing things even when she was a child she hated sharing her toys and there was no way she was sharing Kara and besides, she did not trust Lena because of Lena’s last name and what it represented.

The hard drive that they got from Lillian Luthor’s office revealed that LuthorCorp had been working on a virus but it was shut down, but the lead scientist lost it when it was shut down and he lost funding from it so he decided to stage an epidemic but unfortunately, he miscalculated just how powerful his virus was and the vaccine he had developed did not work

He never expected this nightmare to happen but at least he got what he deserved… torn apart by a mutation with claws.

Kara finally regained consciousness and she healed up but she made Lena and Alex leave her alone… she remembered Harley dying to save hers and Diana’s life but the guilt weighed heavily on her, she had no idea how she missed it.

How she missed the signs of the Reaver’s attack, she then realised she was so focused on making Alex jealous that she neglected her duty as a leader to the survivors and now because of her some of the survivors were dead or injured during the attack.

Kara made a promise that night.

She took a tour of the small buildings inside the old base, the generators still worked and they still had fuel not to mention extra fuel sent by Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.

Kara watched as the survivors works to get the old base defendable, Bruce sent some of men to help with the building of the new survivor’s colony.

J’onn J’onzz joined the team and helped with the rebuilding of the base, they all got settled and eventually stayed.

The base was up and running, Kara smiled sadly knowing that the survivors was safe but the guilt remained, filling inside her, drowning her.

She knew that losing people was part of leadership but she thought she could handle it, maybe she couldn’t after all.

She didn’t deserve their loyalty.

“Kara!” Diana’s voice rang out and Kara jumped and looked to her.

“Sorry Diana, you were saying?” Kara replied.

Diana sighed as she stepped forward and placed her hands-on Kara’s shoulders “What happened Kara… was not your fault” Diana whispered and Kara looked to the floor “I failed Alex… Harley’s dead because of me” she whispered.

“Kara, Harley died saving both of us… you can’t save everyone” Diana said, “No matter how hard you try” Kara nodded her head “I know, but if I was not so distracted I would have seen it” Kara said.

Diana shook her head and sighed “Kara, stop beating yourself up… you saved us” Diana hugged Kara tight and Kara sank into the hug with ease though still tense.

They remained like that for a while before pulling apart and Kara walked to the window overlooking the courtyard, Diana smiled “So… have you figured out a name for our new home?” Diana asked.

“Yes, I have” Kara replied before looking over her shoulders at Diana.

“Salvation” she stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
